Presently, customers using the public switched telephone network (PSTN) receive limited information regarding in going and outgoing telephone calls. The telephone call information received is presently based on call detail records. The telephone call information is usually provided to the customers in the form of periodic bills from the network provider or telephone service provider. The call detail records, on which the telephone call information is based, are accessible by the network provider at a host central processing unit.
The current call detail record system has certain drawbacks. For example, a subscriber can not easily view real time, usage for a particular number, either for incoming or outgoing calls. Access to current, real time, up to the minute usage information for calls within a network are not maintained by the network or otherwise accessible to the network provider and customers. Therefore, the customers are not able to track calls to a packet network easily.
Information is made available to the customers periodically, in a format determined by the network provider at the provider's discretion.
A need exists for a manner to track calls that differs fundamentally from the conventional call tracking, particularly with regard to the disposition of calls for a subscriber which is accessible real time, such as through a website.
A need exists for a manner to track calls that overcomes the disadvantages of static statistic collection for a communications network for incoming and outgoing calls.
A need exists for a manner to allow for user viewing and monitoring of call disposition for a network.
A need exists to know accurately, in real time, call statistics and call dispositions for multiple phone calls including data calls.
The embodiments overcome problems associated with the prior art to meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.